oblivion mage
by DaManIsDaCody
Summary: the beginnig of a long period after the collaspe of rome


Oblivion: Mage Style

Prison

One day long ago a Breton woke up in his cell and then he saw where he was and then was wording how he had got there. Then as he to the gate part of the cell he had realized that all of his stuff was gone and that it is was bitter cold. After he got to the gate there was a guy across from him. The guy said "hay look it is a Breton o I am so sorry that you cant use your magic to get out of here." Then I said "well when I get out of here I will rip you from piece to piece." "O it sounds like u have a great comeback I think I might get out of here before u do and o look it sounds like the guards are coming down to get you ha ha ha." As the guards were coming down the were mumbling to each other that they had to get the king to safety. When they got to the gate the captn siad " hey there is a civilion in here." Another guard said " It must be just a usual mix up with guard." Well I have to get the kin to safety so civilion go under that window." I didn't want to get In any more trouble so I went under the window and I felt a cold breeze.

After they had came into the cell they king had come over to me and said "I have seen you in my dreams before and you nee to come with us." "If I am in your dreams and maybe save tamerial, then why am I in prison." Then he said " I don't know why you are in orison maybe the gods have put you here on purpose." "Sir we have to go before they start coming again," said the captain. Then the captain opened up a secret passage that we all went down. On the way to a door there was three mythic dawn people who showed up out of nowhere. Then the came to attack the king and the captain jumped in front of the king and got killed. After the blades took care of the agents I went over to the captain and took both of her swords. Then they other two blades took the king though a door and looked it behind them.

I was just waiting and then the next thing you know a rat came though a broken wall and then I took out my sword and then I cut it in half. When I saw the opening I thought that that would be my way out. As I went through the opening I looked to the right and I found a chest. I opened the chest and there was lock picks in it. I tried to remember how to use it. Before I was in prison I would steal to make a great living and kill for food. I started walking and then I noticed on my right that there was a locked chest and a skeleton. I looked through the skeleton and beside it I found a shield and would help me later. Then I went to open up the chest and it was real easy I popped it open and I found gold and a sapphire. I took the money and the sapphire then I started to walk then I walked down a hill and there were a rats. After I killed all of the rats I kept on walking and then I finally got to a door and I found a dead goblin and took the key and walked through the door. As I walked through the door I got attacked by rats and I used my fire skill and killed it after I killed it I kept walking and then I found another door which I had to go through.

After I got through the door there was a goblin that had attacked me and then I killed it. When I killed it I went over to the goblins chest and opened and I found money and a lock pick. Then I went back over to the create and took a alchemy tool and some ingredients. I kept on walking and the a goblin came chasing after me and I hit a trap wire and the goblin got hit by his on trap. When I kept walking I came to a place were there was goblins and a magic goblin and I killed them all and then I took the staff that the one goblin had. Then finally I came to an opening and I finally saw the king again but then he got attacked, after that the blades were going to kill me but the king said no and hen asked me "do you know about the nine." "The protect us and guides us," I said and then he asked which god I praised and I said the mage. After all of that we kept walk and getting attack and then finally we got to a place were there was a door that was locked. The blades told me to stay with the king. When I was with the king he told me to take the amulet of kings to imperial. Then a mythic dawn agent came out of nowhere and he killed the king. After he killed the king I killed the agent and one of the blades came over asked what happened. I told him and then he told me how to get out and then he asked me what kind of class am I and then I said a mage. Then I went down a pipe and I after I went down a pipe I finally saw a way out and I went outside.


End file.
